Slipped into love
by Richzetsu
Summary: When Naruto gets injured at the bath house, he had no idea it would be the gateway into being with his crush. Yaoi, Kiba X Naruto, M for later  or maybe sooner?  ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here starts a new story, I have it planned out (sort of) and I refuse to leave it hanging. Well, I will get right down to it, this is a fluffy Kiba x Naruto yaoi story. I will make this clear, I am not into neko or furry, so I will have no animal parts (at least when I can avoid it). However, Kyuubi will be involved but not as a mean guy. **

**I will say this is after the Sasuke ark, but they just gave up. I will also make there be no Akatsuki. **

**They are both 15.**

**Kiba doesn't have a dad (I'm not really sure if he did in the first place, but whatever…)**

**I own nothing affiliated with Naruto/ Shonen Jump/ Viz Media.**

**Enjoy!**

**3rd person narrative. Not omniscient. Semi second person.**

* * *

><p>When you stare into a wall, a blank white wall, you almost expect something to jump out at you, but instead, all your get is more wall. This, is exactly the way Naruto felt that one day. No missions, no work, just nothing.<p>

'What a break!' was his first thought, but a few minutes later, he realized he had nothing to do. Now, this is not to be confused with boredom, for that was not the case, this was more. He was alone, for the first time, he realized that, despite his friends, teachers and Kyuubi (who stayed quiet most of the time) Naruto had no one. No family, no lover, no one to be with, to talk to and love.

Finding someone to fit all of that would not be something to take lightly. Actually, 'no! I am not going to pick some random person I know. That's… that's not right,' Naruto thought to himself.

**Hey kit.**

The voice of Kyuubi rang in his mind. The ancient demon hardly roused himself from his slumber to talk to him. This must be important.

**You are being kinda depressing. I don't like seeing you like this. I think I know what you need.**

"What might that be?" Naruto asked.

**You need a mate boy. Someone to be with! You wouldn't imagine what life is like when you have someone to love!**

"I believe that's established, but who? I hardly like any girls as more then friends,"

**No one said you had to be with girls only.**

"What! No way! I-I don't like guys-s!" he stumbled over the last part.

**Naruto, I understand homosexuality may be an unspoken thing around here, but there is nothing wrong with it! I can tell your hiding something from me Naruto. You can tell me, it's not like I can talk to anyone else!**

"Well, I don't know, I'm just… confused is all!"

**You should know, that really, nothing can stop true love Naruto. I would be happy to help you in any way. I want you to be happy. So, tell me, are there any **_**guys**_** you like?**

Naruto paused, he was so confused! It was too early to be thinking like this! Yet, he couldn't stand being lonely anymore.

He breathed out the name that came to mind.

_Kiba_

* * *

><p>Anyone who saw Kiba Inuzuka that day was instantly put in a great mood. He finished up his short mission and went right home. He said hi to his mom and sister and went up to his room. Then reality kicked in. He threw himself as his depression washed over him as it usually did when he was away from people. He was just sad, and what was worse, was that he didn't know why. He was on the verge of tears. He just felt awful.<p>

He had locked his door, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Anything that would make him happy, he wished would come; he felt so empty on the inside. Most of all, he was lonely. All he really wanted was someone to be with, someone to comfort him and to love. That was all. Yet, he hardly liked anyone more than a friend… at all. Well, that want really true, he did like _someone,_ but… well… it was a guy. Kiba always tried his very hardest to avoid the thought of being gay, but it felt so right! So, so good. It felt so right to like…

_Naruto_

Kiba sighed, what were the chances that Naruto was gay anyway? Slim. Indeed.

One of the clocks on Kiba's wall rang. 8:00 PM. That was the best time to go to the bath house, as it would be pretty much empty. There was nothing quite like the hot spring water, it was nice, warm and not to mention quite healthy. Kiba went every night. He grabbed his bag, with fresh clothes and some cash and headed out.

* * *

><p>Naruto needed to clear his head. All these swirling thoughts gave him a head ache. It was a little late, but the bath house was open till mid-night.<p>

Kyuubi he left him to his thoughts and went back to sleep.

Naruto grabbed some fresh clothes and some Ryo and headed out the door. There was a light breeze that blew through his blonde locks of hair. He turned left and continued down the dirt road. Just because it was dark out didn't mean people were inside, the streets were still quite busy. Lots of people were only out during the night, they just liked it better.

With his eyes glazed over from being tired, Naruto made his way to the west end of the village. The bath house was there, near the west gate. It was maybe a 7 minute walk from Naruto's apartment. It was a pretty run down place, defiantly not some place fabulous like in one of those fabulous hotels, but it was enough. Naruto passed a restaurant, happy people populated the place, mostly happy couples, being happy, with another person, how was happy to be with the other. These thoughts flew around his mind as he walked into the bath house, undressed, saw Kiba there and finally slipped on the tile banging his head on the floor. _Hard__**. **_

A haze blanketed Naruto's eyes, swirling, sparkling grey was all he saw. He couldn't think or move. he couldn't tell if he was there for a few seconds, hours, let's just say time was irrelevant.

He thought he may have heard a voice, but being unable to think was a bit of a setback… all we was sure of, was being moved, and then movement stopping, all in all, this was a strange experience and he had absolutely no idea what was going on. He was then aware that he could wake up, like in a dream. So, he opened his eyes.

His _real_ eyes were still closed, but he was awake. He decided to just stay put for the time being. Then he felt the pain. First and most painful was the horrid ache and burn on the back of his head, like he had been trampled by and army of elephants. Also, there was a sting in his left arm, near on the inside, opposite of his elbow, right where his vain was, and a soothing cooling spreading through his body from that one spot.

He could tell he was on something soft, like a bed, but not his bed, and finally, the room he was in smelled very clean, but like it was trying to cover something awful.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback, what happened when Naruto fell, from Kiba's POV.) <em>

Kiba was just walking to the pool of hot water he saw Naruto simply fall backwards out of the corned of his eyes. They were the only 2 people in the place, so he _had_ to help him.

He rushed to Naruto and yelled at him to see if he was awake or not, only to find that he was not. Luckily, he was still breathing and his heart was beating, but slowly, not a normal beat. Kiba used an extra towel that was laying around to prop up Naruto's legs a few inches, then ran to the front desk to call for help.

Within a few minutes, a team of medical ninjas came and carried him off. They made Kiba (who was now dressed and dry) come too, so he could explain what had happened. The hospital was not far, but they were all running with the stretcher, so it went by all very fast.

They eventually reached the hospital, and everything became more relaxed. Tsunade took over, she started an IV drip and bandaged up Naruto's head. Meanwhile, Kiba sat in the corner. He didn't even know why he stayed, he was confused, he wanted to leave, but he couldn't leave. He wanted to stay with Naruto, to make sure he was ok. He felt so close to Naruto, he liked him. That's what it was, attraction to the blonde.

"Ok Kiba, would you mind explaining what happened here?" Tsunade asked when she was finished.

"Well, I was at the bath house, and he walked in looking deep in thought. He slipped, fell backwards and hit his head. Is he gonna be all right?" Kiba said.

"Don't worry Kiba, he will be fine, you can leave n-"

"No! I-I mean, can I stay? Please?" Kiba asked.

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt… fine, stay. Actually, since he will probably be discharged tonight, I can't let him go home alone, do you think you could watch over him?"

"Sure! He can stay with my family," Kiba said.

Tsunade just smiled and left the room quietly.

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>Naruto finally opened his eyes, as they adjusted to the light of the room. Then he say someone sitting in the corner. He recognized the person as… Kiba?<p>

"Kiba?" Naruto breathed.

Kiba's perked up. "Hey Naruto! How do you feel?"

"Ughhh. Tired and aching… what happened?"

"You fell and hit your head at the bath house, I called for help and got you hear,"

"Wait, so… you stayed with me the whole time?"

"Yea,"

"W-why would you do that?"

"I- I just wanted to make sure you were ok,"

"Oh, thanks Kiba," Naruto said with a weak smile. This was… nice. Being with Kiba, he really liked it… and him. Maybe he should try to make a move or something.

"By the way Naruto, Tsunade said you can't go home alone, so it was decided that you are going to stay with my family for a while, ok?"

"That sounds ok… thanks a lot Kiba,"

"No problem" Ok, it came down to this. If Kiba was going to tell Naruto about his feelings to him, not would be the best time… probably. "Hey Naruto, you know… once you get better… w-would you ever want to- uh… I don't know, go out with me sometime?" that had to be the most difficult thing Kiba had ever said in his life.

From the embarrassment in his voice, Naruto knew Kiba meant this as more than just a friend. So then… Kiba liked him too? "Sure Kiba, I would really like that, I like you see, and I just couldn't think of how to say that to you, I didn't know how you react if you found out I was g-…gay for you,"

Kiba smiled and hugged the blonde. So it all worked out in the end. Awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>There. That was hell to write. Quite difficult, please don't judge me by this chapter, it was difficult to write and caused me many migraines and days of work. I plan for it to be smoother from here on out. At least, smooth until the fluff goes away and I have to switch gears to keep up with the plot. That, actually is how the story will (hopefully) play out, fluffy goodness but with a plot thickening deep below. It will probably be many, many chapters long and maybe even have a sequel! If people really start to like this story, I may get it beta read so it will be the best it can be! If anyone is interested in doing that, PM or leave a review for me! Also, please review! I am inspired to write if I know people are actually enjoying this! Well I guess that's it, kibanaru for life! PEACE! :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter 2. I promise that I won't skip around as much now, and things will get more clear.

This chapter will be mostly descriptive. The actual plot (despite it being not much of a plot) will _**probably**_ not be incorporated into this chapter. Let it be known, that I do not see myself as an amazing writer, I really, really would like people to tell me how I am doing or how I can improve. Writing is how I de-stress, so I want to be good at it. So if you review, keep that in mind.

I want to apologize ahead of time for my writing style, my (stupid) school system has been making us write nothing but informative and persuasive writing, it is only because we got a new English teacher that I will be learning more about narrative and sadly, that will be at the end of the year (damn)… so yea, that is why I narrate "far away".

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>The same day, Naruto was discharged from the hospital. Admittedly, he didn't feel that much better, but Tsunade said he was able to leave. Soon enough, he was walking with Kiba to his home.<em>

"Thanks for letting me stay with your family Kiba, it's nice to know people actually care about my well being," Naruto said as they walked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? People don't dislike you _that _much," Kiba replied, kind of shocked by Naruto's words.

"You would be surprised… never mind, I don't want to talk about this… it's… not good for me to dwell on depressing topics," Naruto said. Sometimes he really hated life, mocked, hated, even beaten my villagers. They all just hated him so much, they were like heartless, evil people whose only purpose was to make Naruto's life a living Hell.

"Well ok Naruto, but always remember, I'm your friend! You can talk to me about _anything_ you want okay?" Kiba replied. He put his arm around Naruto, close to his shoulders, and pulled him close. As they walked, random passer-bys would glare at them or snicker to themselves, which the boys didn't even notice. Naruto was used to not noticing what the villagers that didn't like him, and Kiba was a bit thick….

When they arrived at the Inuzuka complex, they went directly to where Kiba and his mom and sister lived. It was a pretty nice home, 2 stories, 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Kiba and his Hana were upstairs, while the master room, belonging to Tsume, was down stairs. There was also an open living room which connected to the kitchen. It was rather luxurious, but after all, it _did_ house to the head of the clan.

Tsume and Hana had pretty good taste as far as decor went, they really loved wall hangings, so pelts and carpets were all over the walls of the house. The floors and walls were hardwood that was glazed and quite shiny! So the house had a shine to it as well as a down-to-earth home feeling, so obviously, when Naruto saw it (this being his first time doing so) was a bit awestruck. His shitty apartment was NOTHING on this place….

"Hello Naruto! Welcome to our home!" Tsume said as they walked inside. It was late, Naruto was given dinner at the hospital and Kiba had stepped out to get some food, "It's late you two, Kiba, go to bed. Naruto, I pulled out the couch and got a blanket and a pillow for you ok?"

"Yea, thanks a bunch," Naruto replied

"Ok then, I'm off to bed. Goodnight you two." Tsume said as she walked to her room.

"Goodnight Naruto, I'm going upstairs. See you in the morning," Kiba said and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Night," Naruto nodded. He went over to the pulled out couch and laid down, too tired to care about wearing his clothes. He got under the blanket and stared up at the ceiling. He shut his eyes and went over the day in his mind. _Apart from the whole hospital thing, I guess today was ok… I am going to go out with Kiba! Maybe we will go out, I would have a boyfriend, that one person. Everything would fall into place._

**I hate to burst your bubble kit, but don't get ahead of yourself…. You may like Kiba, he likes you, but you don't know… just see how it all goes, **Kyuubi said while dozing in his cage.

_I know, I know. I just… I just want to be able to be happy! I want to know there is at least one person in the world who doesn't hate me, and be with them!_

**I know, I know. Believe me, I want you to be happy too, it's just… if this doesn't work and you just end up getting hurt well… I don't want that to happen… just, play it safe and don't get ahead of yourself. **

_Yea… I will._

**Also… be aware, if you are in a relationship with Kiba well… that makes you gay and everyone will see you that way. Villagers will only dislike you more.**

_Yea… I guess you're right, but, if I'm with Kiba, it won't be so bad. I hope…_

**That's it, stay positive and you will be fine. Go to sleep now Naruto.** And before Naruto was able to think otherwise, he had drifted into his dreams, whatever they may be.

Kiba was laying in bed, tilting over the edge of sleep and awareness. He had just masturbated, like he usually did at night, to make himself tired and to be able to unwind from the day. He was left to just think about his day and make some sense of it all. _Well, I helped Naruto and all, and everything after that was quite eventful, but what about earlier? I got depressed again. Ugh, I hate feeling like that! It's like being surrounded by nothing but sadness….but on the bright side, Naruto and I will go out sometime soon, maybe if it goes well and I don't screw everything up, we could go out, I would have a boyfriend._

_Hmm boyfriend… sounds kinda odd. I guess if I went out with Naruto, that would make me gay? I guess…. What will my friends think? Or my mom or Hana? I wouldn't want everyone to see me as… as a fag or something. I… I should stop dwelling on all this. I am getting ahead of myself…. I don't even know if he would _want_ to be my boyfriend…_. With those final thoughts, Kiba drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was short I know. I just wanted to get the intro stuff done. To avoid writing myself into a hole or something, I am open to all suggestions anyone would like to have in the story, as it is still pretty open. Well… that's it. Bye everyone!<strong>


End file.
